If Only- A Tagatha Fanfiction
by BookwormWRITINGwhiz
Summary: Agatha thought her happily ever after was sealed when she chose her prince and Sophie found happiness in Evil. But what if an old hunger returns? What if Sophie decides she wants more...what if she wants to be Queen again? Will Tagatha remain...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic so pls review...I need your feedback :) Sorry fot the short chapters but will try to update everyday...Thanks.**

 **BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

Agatha's eyes filled with tears as she looked out the window, out across her kingdom. She should be happy, her one true love was being crowned king, wasn't that a reason to celebrate? But she felt herself drown deeper into a sea of melancholy. Unable to hold it in any more she broke into sobs, sure that nobody could hear her.

She was wrong. Merlin whizzed into the room and smothered Agatha in his warm, sweet smelling cloak. He gave her a minute to collect herself and then drew away looking down at her with concerned eyes. She sniffed and wiped a hand across her snotty nose. Merlin spoke in a hushed voice, "What is wrong Agatha? I mean what would Tedros think? His true love crying on his coro-"

Agatha's voice interrupted his. Her voice was cracked by grief and full of sadness, and she did not care to keep her voice down, "Don't you give me that horse dung Merlin! You think I can't see it? You think I didn't notice?! Well, I did! I notice how Tedros doesn't want to spend time with me! No! Don't say he's busy, if he is how does he spend so much time to spend with Sophie? And she lives in another bloody kingdom!", she let out a heart wrenching sob and continued in a much softer voice, "I can see how he looks at her. He once looked at me that way, with Love."

She turned away wistfully and looked out the window to the dark forest. Her eyes narrowed as she took in a hot pink carriage entering the castle gates. Merlin came to stand beside her. He took in the figure who came out of the carriage.

An impeccably dressed, blonde woman who carried herself like a queen. Sophie. But more important to the two bystanders was the person waiting for her. Clad in a blue silk shirt and cream breeches Tedros looked beautiful as he took Sophie's hand and kissed it, looking deep into her eyes.

Agatha screamed and turned away, her heart throbbing as though it had been stabbed. Her true love, her Happily Ever After, stolen by her very own sister! With a shaking hand she wiped away her tears. Merlin looked thoughtfully down at the scene before gazing back at Agatha.

"Well, we need to remind him it seems. So we need you to look stunning!"


	2. Chapter 2

For the next five hours Agatha's maids were hard at work , a beautiful Lilac gown was chosen and finished with a headpiece of glittering diamonds, her dirty skin cleaned until it glowed, a light blush applied and her hair designed.

When Agatha finally looked into the mirror she could not recognize the princess in front of her. She was stunning. Her gown was long and flowing with a diamond brooch, Her hair was piled up tastefully and set with shimmering jewels. Her skin was white as snow and her lips were pink and full. Her eyes had been dusted with silver powder. She was a showstopper.

Merlin entered the room and smiled at his pupil. Agatha beamed at Merlin, she felt like a whole new person, she felt beautiful. And she hoped Tedros would feel the same. "Agatha, the coronation is about to begin. You will accompany Tedros to the pedestal so I think it is about time we set off".

Agatha nodded, suddenly feeling shy and anxious at the prospect of seeing her love.

They climbed up a stairwell and took alot of turns, Agatha felt glad Merlin was with her, for his support and also because she felt certain that she would have gotten lost without him. Finally they reached Tedros. He was standing in the balcony, gazing out to his kingdom. Holding hands with-

"Sophie!", Agatha gawked and Merlin stopped in his tracks, his eyes locked on their entwined hands.

Tedros turned his eyes cool and green instead of his natural warm, blue gaze. Agatha furrowed her eyebrows, scowling at her best friend.

"Ah! Merlin", Tedros drawled, "You see there has been a slight change of plans. Sophie will walk with me to the pedestal instead."

Merlin coughed and Agatha stared at him, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Sophie smiled coldly at her sister as Tedros kissed her hand,

"Bu-but Tedros" Merlin stammered, " Agatha is your Princess! How can you walk down with someone else?!"

Tedros smiled coldly again, a smile very unlike him and said, "Like this!" pushing past Agatha with Sophie on his arm. The two stopped at the doorway and turned to a very astounded Agatha.

"Oh and Aggie" Sophie started, "Lilac is so not your color."

The couple strut away leaving Agatha crying pitifully in the balcony as Merlin looked on suspiciously at their retreating backs.

Agatha's eyes were still red and puffy when she stood in the assembly hall an hour later among the lords and ladies, many of whom were surprised to see her there. When asked she quickly turned away to prevent herself any embarrassment.

"Agatha!", a bubbly voice called. It was Kiko, followed by Hester, Dot, Anadil and Beatrix. "Oh! Hey guys.", Agatha replied, trying to sound cheerful but failing dismally as she hugged them in turn, holding back tears. "Agatha, what's wrong?", Dot questioned. "Yeah! And where's Teddy? Shouldn't you be with him? Instead of standing here?" Beatrix asked, her tone soft and concerned. Just then the trumpets sounded and Tedros walked in wearing a cream coat with Camelot's royal crest, he looked so dashing he took everyone's breath away, a collective gasp issued from the guests as Sophie appeared behind him and Tedros offered his arm to her, which she took smiling.

Sophie had changed from their meeting on their meeting on the balcony. She was wearing a glimmering magenta gown, set with sparkling diamonds. Her glorious hair was open and flowed behind her in golden waves. Set in her head was a delicate diadem, set with more diamonds. She beamed at the crowd as though she was their queen, but her eyes sparked with Evil.

Beatix gasped, and pressed a hand to her mouth. Kiko was gaping, her eyes narrowed. Hester seemed to be thinking of ways to assassinate Tedros and his tart. Anadil and her rats just looked on while Dot's eyes brimmed with tears as she held Agatha's hand. Agatha felt herself squeezing her hand for support as she bit back tears. She took a deep breath and proudly lifted up her chin as Tedros and Sophie walked past her.

They reached the pedestal and instead of stepping away she stayed by Tedros and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and grasped her hand. Agatha felt her head get light. As the priest raised the crown above Tedros' head she stopped him and whispered something. The priest looked confused for a moment before he stepped away handing her the crown, bowing his head respectfully, Agatha heard him say, "Of course, my Queen". Her five friends gagged and Agatha felt her eyes blur with tears yet again.

Sophie imperiously smiled at the crowd before holding up the crown for them all to see, then she softly placed it on the Prince's flaxen head. He was now a King. Sophie then leaned down and kissed the newly crowned monarch the guest burst into applause and Agatha ran away, sure that no body would notice, she was followed by her friends. Hester spat at Tedros, Anadil seemed to be muttering a spell, Dot had pursed her lips, Kiko glared venom at the new King and well mannered Beatrix cussed at him under her breath as they all left the assembly behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! Pls comment, your feedback is realllly important to me. This is my first fanfic so I really need your support, thoughts and input. Thx**

 **BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

Agatha breathed in the cold air, as it greeted her, drying the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She gulped and then ran to the pavilion where she flung herself onto the nearest bench. Her friends soon tracked her down with the help of Hester's demon. The silently settled down beside her. Kiko sat next to a sobbing Agatha and took her hand. "Oh Agatha!", she whispered, "I'm so sorry". Agatha turned her puffy eyes to that of her evergirl friend.

Beatrix sat in front of her, "What are you going to do now?", she asked softly. "Go far far away." Came the broken heated reply. "What? Are you out of your mind!?" exploded Anadil. "Just because of Prince Prettyface's new tart?", Hester scorned. Kiko glared at her. "You don't understand Hester, he was my true love! I-I just cannot see him with somebody else!" wailed Agatha, the heartbreak in her voice, the broken flatness of it made even Hester wince.

Agatha turned away and buried her face in Kiko's shoulder, who supportively patted her back and made soothing noises. The other friends just glanced at each other, bewildered. This was not like Agatha, she was always so strong. She NEVER gave up. But now she just slumped and cried. Dot shook her head before cupping Agatha's face with her hands. "Agatha", she said sternly, "you are the bravest, most valiant and Good person I know. Look at what you've done! You are the hero of the Tale of Sophie and Agatha. You think its Tedros? No. Look at how many times you've saved him! You're Good and you deserve a happily ever after! Tedros would never leave you like that. You guys are in love. Talk to him Agatha."

Agatha glanced around at her friends, each of whom was nodding excitedly. She took a shaky breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she spoke her voice wavered but it was full of determination and hope, "You're right! I will not back down, I'm stronger than this." She smiled a beautiful smile and Beatrix squealed, "Group Hug!". Even Hester and Anadil complied.

"Guys you'd better get back to the ball. " Agatha decided. "What about you?", inquired Kiko. "I'll be back by and by" she nodded. The five girls nodded and left Agatha alone in the pavilion.

She sat for about five minutes before she heard giggling and footprints. Suddenly suspicious she ducked behind a hedge. As she watched Tedros and Sophie entered. Sophie was breathless and her hair had come undone Tedros was grinning but his gaze was oddly blank as he pulled Sophie into his lap. As the two love birds sat near the Fountain, Agatha felt herself feel nauseous. She gulped down the feeling and continued to stare at them nuzzling and fondling. But, then it happened. Sophie gazed up at Tedros and he dipped his head, sealing their lips in a kiss.

Agatha couldn't help but gasp as she saw her love and sister entwined. The two broke apart and interestingly it was Sophie who peered her eyes and gazed around coldly looking for the perpetrator instead of Tedros who just sat dazed. Agatha quickly morgified into a cockroach(she had finally mastered the clothes bit with a little help from Merlin) and scuttled away into the night.

A few hours later she was standing outside Tedros' room clad in a simple blue dress her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She hesitated for a moment before knocking firmly on the door. Click-click-click, her knuckles rapped against the door. There was some shuffling inside before Sophie opened the door, clad in some very naughty lingerie. "S-sophie?", Agatha spluttered before regaining her voice, "What are you doing here?", she spat, "I need to speak to Tedros!" Sophie smiled coldly her eyes glimmering cruelly. "That's King Tedros to you, Aggie. As for why I'm here, the question should be; why are you here?", she sneered. She stared shutting the door, "Teddy and I are busy, we're not to be disturbed", shell shocked Agatha couldn't react as Sophie slammed the door in her face. She just broke down in the middle of the corridor. But remembering she was outside Tedros' room she ran away. She found solace in the underground zoo, where she stayed the night and where Guinevere found her the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks CreativeKitKat for your comment. Pls comment everybody, ur feedback is verrryyyy important to me.**

 **LOVE, BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

The next morning Agatha awoke in a warm and comfortable bed which was most certainly not her own, and it was most definitely not the deer pen in which she had sought refuge. She heard the rustle of silk from the corner and vaulted up her glowing finger pointed towards the sound. A figure stepped out of the shadows, "Why Agatha, are you planning to assassinate your own mother in law?", came a bright and motherly voice. Guinevere.

Agatha instantly blushed and her glowing finger dulled. "I didn't know it was you, " she awkwardly tried to explain. Guinevere nodded and seated herself at the foot of the bed. "Now," she started, her tone stern, "Can you tell me why the to-be Queen of Camelot was asleep, crying in a dirty Deer Pen?"

"Well, Gwen can you tell me whether you noticed anything different about Tedros?", Agatha countered. "Like his behavior at the Coronation?" Guinevere suddenly blushed and dipped her head, "I didn't exactly go…to the coronation", she muttered embarrassed. Agatha gasped, of course, Guinevere and Lancelot didn't go to public events, they were after all traitors, and not everybody had forgiven them. So Agatha explained all the details to the former queen who just stared and gawked. "What!" she exploded. "Tedros did what?!" she continued, her rage knowing no bounds, "Has he learnt nothing from your fairytale?!" She took a few deep breaths and counted to 50 to regain her composure. When she spoke again her voice was calm and soft, "How are you, Agatha?"

Agatha blinked before saying, "Confused. Hurt and possibly betrayed. I'm scared Gwen. I don't know what to do." Guinevere reached out and smothered Agatha in a hug. "My dear, you are one of the strongest people I know." She pulled away and got off the bed. Smoothing down her dress, Guinevere extended a hand to Agatha, "Come WE will talk to him. Its time for breakfast after all and Sophie must have left by now." Agatha got up and Guinevere scrutinized her wrinkled, mud splattered dress. "I think you ought to change before you meet him though dear." Agatha turned a bright red and nodded. Guinevere smiled before clapping her hands.

Five maids hurried through the door and set to work. When they were done Agatha's hair was cascading over her shoulders, artfully, her face was clean and her lips were a dark red and her eyes sported gold eye shadow. Guinevere had chosen and ankle cut midnight blue gown with intricate gold embroidery and Agatha looked every inch of a Queen. Guinevere had even insisted that Agatha wear her crown to make it official.

The two women made their way to the dining hall. They were greeted by delicious fragrances. A vale opened the door for the two royals. The chef had not disappointed. There were butter, chocolate, sesame and strawberry croissants, poached peaches, fresh bread, cold cuts of meat, various fruits, milk, magdalenas and various other types of foods. After piling their plates up with some of the delicious produce Guinevere and Agatha proceeded to the head table.

Lancelot was already seated he greeted his wife with a kiss and hugged Agatha warmly. Agatha took the seat opposite to the head of the table, which was supposed to be occupied by Tedros. Agatha frowned. "Lance", she inquired, "Where's Tedros?" The Knight shrugged, "Thought he was with you. I mean its very unlike the lad to miss any meal. I wonder where he is?" He beckoned forward one of the sentries and was about to instruct him when the doors burst open and in walked Tedros. With Sophie on his arm! Everybody gasped, the servants and sentries included.

Tedros walked casually to his place at the head of the table and sat down. Sophie walked up to where Agatha was seated and coldly said, "Aggie move." Agatha froze and all the commoners started mumbling and muttering amongst themselves at the odd behavior of their King. Agatha shook her head "Sophie", she began coolly when Tedros interrupted her, "You heard my fiancée, Agatha. Skedaddle!", he ordered. Another gasp was issued this time even Lancelot and Guinevere were unable to control themselves. Agatha's hand flew to her mouth, "D-did you say f-fiancée?", she stuttered, her voice husky with emotion. "Indeed, I did Agatha. Now like I said, skedaddle.", he said emotionless. "What kind of prank is this, Tedros?", blustered Lancelot, his face red as Agatha moved for Sophie. "Oh! It's no prank.", Sophie assured, revealing her hand on which shone a bright ring.

Unable to take it any more, Agatha jumped up and screamed, "YOU MONSTER! YOU VILE, DECIETFUL SNAKE! YOU-YOU PIECE OF FILTH! YOU VILLIAN! HOW COULD YOU?" She turned her anguished face toward Tedros, "How could You?", she wept. "Guards", Tedros calmly commanded. But the guards did not respond, they were on Agatha's side. Weeping she exited the hall.

"Tedros. This is highly imp-"

"Oh do put a lid on it mother!"

Guinevere gasped, her eyes narrowed. Lancelot leapt up and unsheathed his sword, the guards moved forward, unwillingly. Tedros calmly surveyed the pointed sabre aimed at his throat. Guinevere pulled Lancelot away, gesturing for him to put his sword away. He did so, but reluctantly. Guinevere turned to her son, her face pale and stern, betraying nothing. "You will regret this, Tedros" she predicted before gliding away after Agatha. Lancelot aimed one last glare at the new King and his fiancée before stalking away, his white knuckles clenched on his sword.

After a few minutes of searching the pair found Agatha weeping piteously by the fountain. Guinevere knelt next to her while Lancelot kept watch. "Agatha, darling, I don't think this is the best time for you to be here. Especially with Merlin gone on one of his expeditions. I'm sending you to the School for Good. Clarissa will have a solution or some idea. I'll even write to your five friends asking them to meet you there. Come, whip away your tears. Let's go pack ,"

She, Agatha and Lancelot made their way to Agatha's room all the way talking about Tedros' strange behaviour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. I'll first begin with a BIG shout out to –**

 **NavyBlue24**

 **CreativeKitKat**

 **Rainbowfalls7789**

 **Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry for the long gap between the chapters but I had my exams going on and well…I was really busy. But I've got a new chapter now so pls review and tell me whatt you think**

 **Love, BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

Agatha had arrived the next morning at The School for Good with a steely smile and cold heart. She had decided that some way or another she would get down to the root of Sophie and Tedros' surprising love interest with each other all of a sudden.

She greeted her fairy godmother, Professor Clarissa Dovey with a blooming smile and warm hug. As they hugged Clarissa whispered in her ear, "How's my favorite student?" Agatha raised an eye brow, "You do know teachers aren't supposed to have favorites, right?" she teased. "That doesn't mean I can't help it my Dear.", replied the Professor as she signaled two nymphs to carry away Agatha's luggage. "Oh! I can take it myself-", she began reaching for the small suitcase. "Oh no!", scolded Prof. Dovey, "My students are very eager to meet you. We are not to waste anymore time" and started walking down a corridor. Agatha quickly smiled at the nymphs and hurried after her.

It was exactly as she remembered it, except for the fairytales wall, now their story dominated it followed by the old fairytales and several new ones; Daniella and the Warlock of Bloodbrooke, Fargus the Foul bests Marisol and Magnus, Mary and James are friend with the Dark witch and many more. Soon the pair reached Hansel's haven and turned inside her classroom.

Inside there was havoc. A group of everboys were jousting, three evergirls were oohing after them and several couples were kissing against the wall. Six evergirls were trying to catch the eye of one of the more handsome princes who was ignoring them and trying to engage a raven haired princess in conversation who was ignoring him and reading a book.

Professor Dovey clapped her hands. The effect was electric, the couples fell apart, evergirls blushing bright red, the jousting princes hid their weapons behind their backs and scooted to their seats followed by their fanclub. The Popular prince glanced up and smiled, straightening his tie. His stalkers settled down in a seat behind him and the black locked girl put down her book and crossed her hands attentively.

"They normally aren't this well behaved. Its all for you", Clarissa whispered to Agatha, who in turn smiled at the comment and surveyed the faces of the new future of Good.

"Hello", she began, "I am Agatha of the Woods Beyond from the Tale of Sophie and Agatha", she glanced nervously around before locking eyes with the Raven princess. As she surveyed her she realized that the girl wasn't very pretty. With her sunken cheeks and dark eyes she looked very similar to Agatha, "Now that I've introduced myself how about you?"

The students nodded and one of the popular prince's many admirers began.

"I'm Princess Lilliana of Jaunt Jolie."

"I'm Martha of Mount Honora"

"Fredrich of Camelot, Lady Agatha"

"Joan of the Malabar Hills"

"Charles of Rainbowvale"

Slowly all the students had introduced themselves, until only the Handsome prince and the Agatha look alike were left. The boy went first. He was tall, tanned, blonde and had strikingly beautiful turquoise eyes. He was very similar to Tedros .

"I am Prince Tristan of Atlantis", said the boy, "Welcome back Lady Agatha."

The girl got up and curtsied. "Elise of Neverland. You're such a big inspiration to me, Lady Agatha"

Agatha smiled at Elise, touched.

"Well", she said, "Now that I know all of your names, how about an interrogative session?", looking at the worried faces of the students she choked back a laugh, "Don't worry I won't quiz you. You'll quiz me. Anything. Nothings off limits."

The children beamed. Martha was the first to raise her hand, "If I don't get a date for the ball, will I be made a WOLF?" Agatha smiled and shook her head, "We've stopped that practice." Relived Martha nodded and sat down. Soon Agatha was assaulted with questions. "Me! Me! Me!" chanted the students.

Suddenly, Agatha notice Tristan's hand. She nodded at him and he stood up. "Urr…Lady Agatha", he began, tugging at his collar, "If I-Well-Yeah, I like this girl" ,ten girls swooned, " but she doesn't seem to well-um-approve of me, what do I do?" He glanced at his partner. Elise gazed back at him, cheeks pink.

Agatha smiled at the two lovesick teenagers and was reminded painfully of herself and Tedros.

"Great question, Tristan. Well, you begin by expressing your love to her. Take an interest in what she likes, talk to her and TRY to understand her.", she grinned, "but I'm no love expert-" "Oh! Thank you MiLady" he said and seated himself down.

Elise lifted her hand and Tristan paled.

Agatha gestured at her to ask, she did.

"Agatha, What if I theoretically of course, may have feelings for a certain boy", Tristan brightened, "How can I know that I really do like him and isn't just infatuation or something?"

Agatha thought for a moment, "That moment when you realize that you can't live without someone, that one moment when you realize what that person really is, on the inside, that second when they are all that's left for you, that time when they nudge you on and encourage you to move forward, that moment when you feel like you're finally complete with someone is the moment you fall in Love." Agatha's eyes glistened with tears.

The students gawped at her. The bell rang and they scurried out still buzzing about their latest lesson. Elise waited for Tristan for a moment. They talked and then held hands. Together they made their way up to Agatha. "Thank you", said Tristan. Elise smiled and let go of Tristan's hand for a moment as she embraced Agatha. Agatha smiled and affectionately hugged her back.

"Go on, Lovebirds. You don't want to be late for your next class" They nodded and walked away talking, hand in hand.

"You did good.", whispered Professor Dovey.

Agatha nodded still staring at Elise and Tristan's interlocked hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! BookwormWRITINGwhiz here.**

 **Sorry for being so late and sorry for any mistakes, I was down with a viral fever (still do). Okay…Shout out to:**

 **KreativeKitKat**

 **NavyBlue24**

 **Everyone pls comment…your feedback is really important to me!**

After Professor Dovey's class Agatha roamed around, whiling away time, peeping into classes from time to time. Once or twice between classes she caught a glance of Tristan and Elise, still together, to the great envy of Tristan's fan club.

At lunch Agatha rushed into the clearing and had her first glance of the year's Nevers. Sophie had brought more than a few changes. Their outfits were definitely more glamorous, with sequined shirts, red ties and pencil skirts the girls looked immaculate and the boys in dark tuxedos looked grave and handsome. Agatha chuckled under her breath as she picked a basket. Out of the corner of her eye she say Elise waving at her. She walked towards the evergirl.

"Hi Agatha.", she was greeted.

"Hi Elise. Good to see you", responded Agatha. Elise smiled happily.

"Great", she answered.

"How's Tristan?" Agatha asked teasing. Elise blushed a bright pink.

"He's good…we're good…thanks to you"

"Happy to help"

Just then Agatha's eyes were covered and three girls giggled behind her while two groan out of annoyance. "Kiko!" Agatha guessed immediately. The hands released her and she turned around to see her cheery cherubic friend followed by stunning Beatrix, a very plump Dot who was licking chocolate off her fingers, Hester with her demon out and albino Anadil with three new rats in tow.

"You guys made it!", exclaimed Agatha, touched.

"Yeah. We came", said Anadil in a flat tone.

"Of course we did, dummy! We're your friends.", laughed Beatrix

All of a sudden Agatha remembered Elise, she turned around to the awestruck evergirl, who looked at her with big eyes like saucers.

"Well who's this?", asked Dot cheerily over her shoulder. Elise gulped unable to speak.

After introductions were made and Elise was given a hasty goodbye the six friends walked to the Library of Good.

"Urgh. Being in this school reminds me of being in the School for Girls! Its horrible." Grumbled Hester and Anadil nodded.

"I liked the school for girls", said Dot in a soft voice, ignoring Hester and Anadil's baleful glares.

"Do you mean to tell me that YOU liked being a wimpy, good for nothi-", started Anadil in a harsh voice only to be interrupted by Agatha. "Shhh", she said, raising a finger to her lips. They had reached the library.

Agatha knocked before proceeding inside followed by her friends. The five girls grabbed seats while Agatha went to ask the new tortoise librarian for books.

"Um", she gulped nervously, "I'm looking for spells that may cause a person to change his behavior."

The tortoise didn't move.

"Oh!" Agatha realized she wasn't a student anymore and shoved the note Professor Dovey had given her under his nose. "I have permission from the Dean."

The tortoise nodded and five books whizzed out of the shelves.

Agatha picked up the five books. They were surprisingly heavy. Huffing under their weight she carried them to the table. Once depositing them on the stone table with a heavy thud she took her place at the head of the table.

Hester immediately picked up the thickest, oldest and blackest book. "Mageía tou nou", she read. "Its Greek for Bewitchment of the mind."

Beatrix reached for a crumbling, miniature, light pink book. "daup'lebis da aghkvet'is" she announced, stuttering a bit, "Georgian for Possession and Suppression."

Biting her lip Kiko picked up a decaying brown book from the table, she lifted it gingerly, like something that had recently died, "Sut i Break yn Curse", she said, glancing up for reactions, she nervously continued, "I think its Welsh for how to break a curse"

Hester nodded. Anadil lifted the fourth book, which was a violent shade of red and had a heart dripping black blood on the cover, off the table. "Hoe maak je een hart veroveren", she said in a raspy voice as her rats peeked out of her pockets. "Dutch. How to capture a Heart", she said shortly.

Dot reached out for the final book. A parchment scroll. "Potiones maxime terribilis" she said. "I think its Latin", she continued, "But I don't know what it means"

"It means" said Agatha in a low voice, "Most Terrible Potions."

The six friend paled and looked at each other. Agatha plucked the scroll out of Dot's hand and thrust a notebook at her with a multicolor quill. "Take notes", she said shortly. Dot opened her mouth to retort but then thought better of it and settled down.

The five girls fell into their books. Whispering from time to time and asking Dot to write down an incantation.

Suddenly, Agatha gasped.

"Guys! I found it!"

Immediately the two princess and three witches were peering over her shoulder. "Read it out, Agatha", said Beatrix softly.

"The Heart Spell", began Agatha, "A curse devised by the first evil sorcerer, it is extremely hard to cast and only works when the magician chanting it is 100 per cent pure. It can work in many ways from changing heart desires to influencing behavior. It is also the most powerful love spell in creation and so far has no cures", Agatha chocked, "It also makes the victim a puppet to the caster's influence", Agatha finished.

Hester pulled the book from Agatha and Dot transformed her quill to chocolate and offered it to Agatha who thankfully bit into its heavenly chocolate-iness . Meanwhile Hester's eyes scoured the page at a furious rate.

"Agatha", she said, "One of the symptoms is that apparently the victim's eye color is supposed to change to that of the caster's", she looked up puzzled, "Were Tedros' eyes green? "

Agatha thought for a long moment before slowly nodding. "I remember", she started ,"that day on the terrace, when Tedros rebuked me, his eyes seemed green. I thought I was just hallucinating."

Kiko smiled excitedly, "Great! Now know Tedros wasn't himself. So we can reverse the spell!"

Anadil scowled, "Did you hear nothing? There's no counter spell!" Kiko's smile faded and she sat down in her chair with a sigh.

Just then there was a loud know and one of the nymphs poked her head in.

"Sorry to disturb, Lady Agatha but the Dean requests your presence in her office. You have a visitor. The King of Camelot."

The girls looked shakily at each other then to Agatha who put on her best poker face and exited the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**First thing I'm gonna write. I am so sorry about not updating but I had my exams. Secondly I finally got my EVER NEVER HANDBOOK. I know…really late, but my shipping was cancelled and…well long story short, I got it! Its given me some ideas as to how to steer this story. I have decided on an ending so don't worry, I'm not going to abandon the story. Now, Shoutout to:**

 **CreativeKitKat**

 **Guest**

 **Wise Owls**

 **Fearlesshipo22**

 **Guest**

 **And now without further ado the chapter:**

Agatha tried to quell her thumping heart. Ever beat seemed to time perfectly with the muffled beat of her clumps on the lush carpet. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of Dovey's office.

"Agatha", she scolded herself, "Get a grip! Its time you stopped being so mushy and take charge of the situation. Nerves of steel…heart of platinum."

Carefully rearranging her features in the mirror opposite to the door so that her face was blank and cold she took in another deep breath before turning around and opening the door with a soft creak.

"Come in, Agatha." Commanded Professor Dovey, her voice harder and colder than Agatha had ever heard.

Dovey was seated at her large desk, one hand grasping the pumpkin carriage paperweight she always had on her desk. Although she had addressed Agatha her eyed were fixed at the two blondes opposite her desk. Sophie and Tedros.

All of a sudden, Agatha couldn't breathe. She felt all the air rush out of her lungs as though someone had punched her as she studied Sophie and Tedros' entwined hands. The word started blackening out.

"No", she commanded herself sternly, "No fainting and no weakness and no tears", she then walked over to Professor Dovey's desk and smiled at the assembled parties.

"Professor, you called me?" she inquired although she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Agatha. Take a seat, dear.", said Professor Dovey guesturing to an armchair placed behind her desk. Agatha smiled and gracefully sat down, her calm face not betraying the storms that raged within. Sensing her student's struggle Dovey reached out and grasped one of Agatha's hands in support as she passed by.

Sophie snickered and Tedros' face was blank, as expected.

"So" continued Dovey, "have you anything to say in regard to the events that took lace in the Castle of Camelot?"

"What is there to say", replied Sophie silkily.

"According to Lady Guinevere and Sir Lancelot there is a great deal to be accounted for" countered the Professor, unperturbed, as she rested free hand on a creamy white envelope with Camelot's royal crests.

"Ah well", sighed Sophie, "One cannot help when one should fall in love, nor where. And certainly not with whom."

"You don't deny it then?" asked Professor Dovey, incredulous.

"What is there to deny?"

"That you manipulated a good man for your selfish and evil desires. That you threw Camelot into a whirl of gossip by seducing a very-well-nearly-married King to fulfil your want for fame, power and and greed to be Queen. That you ruined your people's chances of having an actual **Good** monarch. That you stole your own **sister's true love** " Ranted the Dean of Good, overcome with emotions.

Sophie just smiled. Dovey took a deep breath and smoothed back her grey hair.

Just then the door burst open and a nymph ran inside the office followed by several fairies, twittering urgently. "Deans", cried the nymph, breathless "Your presence is required at the clearing! The Evers and Nevers have gotten into a serious fight."

Professor Dovey nodded and stood up. She looked at Sophie who stood up and nodded back.

"I'll back within a few moments, Teddykins", she told Tedros in a sickly sweet voice then grasped his face in her hand and looking very pointedly at Agatha before kissing him hard and rough on the mouth.

Agatha hoped desperately that her emotions weren't visible as disgust pooled in her stomach, watching Sophie and Tedros kiss.

As Sophie closed the door behind her Agatha stood up and went to stand near the window, her back to Tedros.

"What should I do?" she wondered silently, "How can I break the spell? How can I get him to fall in love with me? Love!" she thought hysterically, "God! There was a time that word made her gag and now here she was, mooning over a Prince and scheming about how to get him to love her. What happened to her?"

She sighed audibly and turned around to see Tedros studying her. His new green eyes made him look so different, but Agatha could still read him just as well. He was studying her with confusion and possibly concern.

Suddenly, as though acting on instinct and impulse Tedros leaped out of his chair and strode towards Agatha. Seeing him so close brought back all the feeling she had tried to suppress. Her eyes started glittering with the first hint of tears.

"STOP IT!", she screamed in her mind. But her body did not comply.

Shakily Tedros raised a hand and brushed the tears away from her eyes. Just as suddenly, he reached for her and pulled her into a hug. Agatha went stiff for a moment before clasping her hands around him. He pulled apart for a moment and acting on impulse Agatha kissed him.

"Oh My God", she thought, "What have I done?"

His lips were just like she remembered them, minty. And for just a moment Agatha relaxed.

Then gathering all of her will power, she pushed him away.

He gazed at her blankly. And for a second Agatha saw a glimmer of blue in his eyes, before they turned icy green again. He snarled at her and stalked back to his chair.

Touching her lips once, Agatha curtsied to Tedros and left the room silently.

"Time to look for a cure.", she said under her breath, "Time to flip the script and save my Prince.", she vowed, her heart beating happily spreading love all across her body.

Agatha's departure gave Tedros time to think. Frustrated, he raked a hand through his blond hair. He was in love with Sophie. She was his princess now. But why then was he feeling compelled to comfort and kiss Agatha? She was boring. Wasn't she? He closed his eyes remembering the hug they shared followed by that magical kiss. He remembered the way she stiffened in his arms before relaxing, the sweet taste of her mouth, the taste of Ever After. It was wrong, he tried to tell himself. But it felt so right. He tried to recall kissing Sophie. All that came to his mind was Agatha. Agatha's eyes, Agatha's hands, Agatha's mouth.

He groaned.

He was in love with Sophie. Wasn't he?


	8. Chapter 8

**I am really sorry I didn't update but I was at a bit of a writer's block and then I got really ill, but now here's the 7** **th** **chapter…Finally. Thank you all for reviewing and reading.**

 **Shout out to:**

 **CreativeKitKat**

 **Guest**

 **Erica**

 **Rockergirl606**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

Agatha didn't know what to say or think as Camelot's royal carriage pulled out of the Schools with only one person inside.

"Tedros", she breathed.

As though he heard her, his bewitched green eyes trained on her and their eyes met. He immediately turned away and raked a hand through his hair like he did when he was disturbed, as though he was still thinking of their meeting in Professor Dovey's room just hours ago.

Agatha closed her eyes and remembered herself pushing the hair out of his eyes, gazing into them as he leaned in smiling softly, closing her eyes as his lips touched her's ever go gently.

"Aggie", a melodious voice cooed .

Agatha's eyes snapped open and her scowl deepened in recognition to the blond in front of her.

"Sophie", she said coolly, and glared at the Dean of Evil, her brown eyes hard.

"How the mighty have fallen" said Sophie, her eyes glimmering evilly and mouth quirked into a snicker.

"Good to see you…sis", said Agatha.

"Same"

"How's Camelot trating you?"

"Ah well…they never expected their King to dump you for me, although no one can blame him", she grinned, "so gossip mongers are everywhere and everyone's tongues are wagging"

"It was quite unexpected", responded Agatha stiffly.

"Oh! Not at all."

Agatha raised an eyebrow.

"Teddy and I have been in love since forever after, we were destined to be."

"Didn't seem like that last year when you and your lil' love-of-my-life-evil-sorceror-who's-drop-dead—gorgeous-true-soulmate, Rafal, were trying to murder him and me in the Second Great War", countered Agatha smoothly.

That struck a nerve. Sophie scowled, those princess like features suddenly resembling those of an old crone.

"The Past…is in the past", she gritted out.

Unperturbed, Agatha said, "So tell me dear, how hard was it?"

Sophie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?"

"Casting a spell on my true love"

Sophie was silent her mouth forming hard lines.

"He wouldn't have just let you", continued Agatha.

Sophie pushed her hair back over her shoulder and suddenly closed her fingers into a fist, magenta light emitting from her index. Just as suddenly, the light stopped and she unclenched her hand.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Aggie". She said in a level voice as she swept ot of the room.

Agatha smiled.

"Sophie…Oh! Sophie, you should have learnt by now that I'm the better one in magic. But, if those are the rules…well, two can play that game." She said gazing out across the moat to the Evil castle as her finger glowed a bright gold.


End file.
